A is for Agents
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Coulson asks Darcy to join his This is the first one in my Darcy Lewis Alphabet Crossover Series


A: gents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Own Nothing.

One-Shot

* * *

He sat down in front of her at the coffee shop that they had agreed to meet at every Thursday. He watched as she flipped through the newspaper in front of her as she ignored him. "I know you know that I am here." He stated as he continued to watch her.

Her fingers drummed over the obituaries as she looked up and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm forming a team." He stated.

"Sorry, civilian." She stated and went back to reading the paper.

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone Darcy." He stated.

She glared up at him and he noticed the tears forming around the rims of her eyes. "Don't." she whispered. "You should go." She looked back down at the paper.

"I wanted to tell you." He stated.

She acted like he couldn't hear him as she turned the page, a single tear hitting the black ink. He sat there in silence as she continued to read the paper, he noticed that she stayed longer on the page of happy announcements before turning the page again. Twenty minute later she finished the paper and folded it up and stared at him. Her eyes were red around the edges and her cheeks flushed. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

He gave her a small smile. "I want you to join my team."

"But I'm a civilian." She stated.

"A civilian who has Tasered a God, helped evacuate a whole town and stayed to support against a robot. You also can wrangle crazed scientists and you have a clear head in the most chaotic of situations."

She snorted and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "That only proves that I am nothing but a civilian who was in the wrong place at a convenient time. Face it Son of Coul, if I wasn't there, then you would have never even heard of me."

"But you were and I have." He smirked. "And I'm impressed Miss Lewis, and it takes a lot to impress me." He stood up. "Plane leaves in two hours." A placed a card on the table in front of her. "I think you are a perfect fit for my team Miss Lewis." He gave her a nod and turned and left.

She picked up the small white card and sighed, her eyes followed him as he left the building. She tapped the card on the table and frowned. "You know better than playing with the dead Darcy." She whispered to herself.

* * *

It was ten minutes before the plane was supposed to take off and he was concerned that she wasn't going to make it. He had pictured that she would and she would be the glue that makes his team work like a well-oiled machine, but now as he waited to see if she actually showed up, he wondered if he had made a mistake.

"This is how this is going to work." Darcy's voice rang out through the plane and everyone looked up to see her there. She wore skinny jeans and a black leather biker jacket.

"Nice look." Coulson stated as she walked up to them, her bag swinging in her hand.

"Well if I have to be savin' your ass every other day, I might as well look good doin' it."

"So you're going to be the hero?" He asked her smirked played on his lips.

She snorted. "Please, New Mexico was just the beginning of tale of epicenes."

"Excuse, but who are you?" Agent Ward asked her.

She looked over at him and checked him out and smirked. "Darcy Lewis."

"You're one of the civilians involved in New Mexico." Skye smiled, her eyes wide.

"Why is a civilian here?" Melinda asked.

"Lazarus asked me to come." Darcy stated. "Because trust me, if he didn't I would be nowhere near this crazy train."

"Now that is settle." Coulson started.

"Hold up." Darcy poked him in the shoulder. "Terms and agreements."

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"First, I want my IPod back ya damn thief." She stared at him.

He arched an eyebrow in question at her. "What else?"

"We'll discuss how you're paying me later because I doubt S.H.I.E.L.D is wanting to pay my way." She glanced at the two scientists. "What level of smart crazy are they at? I'll need to know how to wrangle them." She glanced at Ward. "Permission to Taser?"

"The scientists can handle themselves, but keep an eye on them. And fire at will for agent Ward."

She smirked. "Fantastic." She looked back at him. "And the red car out there?"

"No one touches Lola." He stated.

She smirked at him. "We'll see about that." She gave him a wink.

"Are you with us Miss Lewis, wheel up in two minutes?" Coulson stated.

She held out her hand and he shook it. She broke out into a Cheshire cat like grin and his stomach twisted. "New Mexico was just foreplay Son of Coul, now the real fun begins." She walked over to Skye. "Where should I put my stuff?"

Skye led her to where the beds were and the others stared after her.

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Ward asked Coulson.

"I am." Coulson stated. "This could get interesting.


End file.
